


Stay out of the water! Shark!

by parkshan820



Series: shark stucky au [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky AU - Fandom
Genre: Australia, Bucky has both his arms, Bucky has short hair, I Should Stop Tagging, M/M, Romance, Sharks, Survival, no metal arm, not sorry, people die, sorry - Freeform, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Tony and his friends convience Bucky and Steve to go surfing in Australia. One night Bucky and Clint goes surfing for the last wave. But Bucky ends up on a rock with his left arm and right arm bleeding. What happens next? Will Bucky and Clint get to saftey? What will Steve and his friends do? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so don't bug me. And please do not go and insult or steal my ideas.

This is my first story and archive of our own so please do not insult or steal my ideas. If you have ideas that may base on my fanfic ask first!


	2. Chapter one : please come wih us!

Steve signed. Getting realy irrated by Tony. " Please come with us to Australia, it will be fun I promise!" Tony cried out begging onto his knees, which he never does. Bucky looks up an smirks. "Come on Steve, it sounds like fun!" Steve groaned not really wanting to go. "I don't know how to surf" says Steve. Pepper walks in. "Oh Steve, quit being such a baby, Bucky or Natasha will show you how." Says Pepper setting down Tony's luggage. "Now Tony, please say you have everything." Tony signed. "Yes darling I have everything, too bad you couldn't come with us." Says Tony pouting. Pepper giggled. "it's alright Tony, you have Steve and Bucky coming. They deserve a vacation anyway." Says Pepper waving her hands around. "It's true" says Natasha has she walks in with everyone else with their luggage. "And anyway, I miss my surfing buddy" says Clint wrapping an arm around Bucky's shoulder. Darcy squealed and jumped around. "I'm so excited!" Natasha joins in. "Me 2!" The girls giggled together. Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you cut your hair Buck." Says Sam. Bucky smiled and runs his fingers through his now short hair. "I miss it"grumbled Steve. "Aww come on, we are going to have fun don't worry about it." Says Bucky. 

Two hours later everyone had their luggage in the truck that Tony rented and everyone piled into the truck. The driver started to head out to the airport. " Australia is going to be so nice" says Clint. Tony smirked. "Well, it's going to be even better now that I have my own private beach that the waves are perfect to surf on." Clint and Bucky whooped and fist bumped. Soon they arrived at the airport and everyone went through the precautions, and now took their seats onto the airplane. Bucky looked over to Steve. Steve was nervous and started to think ahead of himself. What if the plane crashes? What if they took the wrong plane? What if something terrible was going to happen? Bucky took Steve's hand and squeezed his hand. "Hey, everything is going to be alright. Anyway we deserve to have fun." Bucky whispers and quickly pecked him on the lips. Steve took a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine. Everyone is going to have fun and nothing bad was going to happen.

O how they were wrong. So very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be gentle. I will update tonight or tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 2: enjoying the sun

When they arrived there was a van waiting for the gang and they all piled in. When they arrived at Tony's cottage they all gasped as Tony smirked. It was huge! "Alright follow me guys, I show you your rooms." Tony walked away while everyone else all followed Tony slowly. By the time Tony showed Bucky and Steve's room there jaws dropped. There was a king sized bed against the left while while the other 2 walls were just glass. Bucky smiled as it showed the perfect view of the ocean, bright blue and inviting him to come over. There was desk with a fancy computer in the middle of the desk and a walk in closet that was huge and could hold about every single piece of clothing they could think of. In the bathroom was a shower, sink, toilet and a whrilpool all white with a carpet that was so soft under your feet that it felt like you were waliking on clouds. Bucky sat down on the bed. The bed was so comfy and the blankets were so soft that Bucky could sleep in the bed for hours. "So, how you like it?" Asks Tony, smirking cause he already knew the answer. Steve chuckles "wow Tony, this is like heaven. " Tony laughs and started to head to the hallway. "Well, I let you two settle and behave." Says Tony giving them a stern look. Steve blushed a deep red while bucky laughs and smiles. As soon as Tony closes the door, Steve looked at Bucky. "I'm so glad that you were able to get me to come, this is amazing!" Exclaims Steve. Bucky chuckles. "Well, I couldn't let you miss all the fun now would I punk?" Steve groaned. "Jerk" They stared at each other for a second and burst into laughter.

Bucky stood onto the sand and took a deep breath. Oh god how he missed this. Why did he leave this? He would never know and misses it dearly. It brings good memories into his mind and his smile gets bigger. Natasha and Steve were standing nearby. Natasha leans over and whispers "I don't think I have ever seen Bucky so happy" Steve leans over and whispers "I know" back to her. Clint joins the couple. "Hey babe." Says Clint and kissing Natasha on the lips. Steve smiles. He was glad to see Natasha happy, she deserves it. Thor and Loki walks over. " this is very nice." Says Thor. "It is, isn't it." Steve replies. Steve walks over to Bucky and wraps his arms around the brunette wasit. "I'm glad to see you so happy" whispers Steve and kisses Bucky's shoulder. He signs "I really do miss this but Steve you make me really happy" says Bucky as he kisses along Steve's jawline. Steve chuckles " cheese ball". Bucky gasps. "Ouch that hurts" Bucky says pouting. Steve leans down and kisses Bucky's pouting lips. Darcy runs over. "Hey are you and Clint going surfing tomorrow? " Bucky chuckles. " Of course, duh" Darcy laughes and went back to her boyfriend, Loki. 

A few hours later everyone was happily drinking beer as Clint was grilling the food. "So Steve what do you think about surfing?" Asks Clint. Steve shrugs "I don't know, is it ok if I watch you and Bucky tomorrow? " asks Steve. "Of course you can!" Says Bucky laughing. After a few hours the group of friends said goodnight and went off to get ready for bed. As Bucky finishes brushing his teeth, Steve was already under the covers. When Bucky turns off the bathroom light and crawls under the covers with Steve, they quickly kiss goodnight and cuddled and they both draws off to sleep.


	4. where is light turns dark.

Bucky wakes up with Steve kissing his shoulder. "Morning" Says Steve in his morning voice. "Morning" Bucky purrs. Steve crawls out of bed and opens the door. He turns to Bucky. " You coming" Bucky slowly gets out of bed. He walks to the kitchen, Clint beams. "Hurry up, Bucky! We need to go surfing!" Bucky smiles. Tony walks in, "everyone is going in the jeep, or it's going to be one long walk." Natasha rolls her eyes. "Should have known." Darcy and Loki laughs. Thor comes in last. Darcy put everyones plates down "now hurry up and eat so we can go to the beach, uh what's the name?" Darcy asks Tony. " I'm not telling you" Tony smirks. Darcy groans and starts eating. Clint and Bucky were the first to finish. They raced outside. Clint pokes his head back in "hurry up guys" He yells and races back outside. The others chuckles. " They are very excited" Natasha says. "Well let's go then" Says Tony. Everybody went outside. Bucky and Clint already had there surfboards tied on top of the jeep and had everything packed, not to mention they were already in there surfing outfits. 

"How long is this ride" Clint says. "We're almost there jeez calm down." Tony says. Just as Tony finishes his sentence they arrived at the beach. Bucky hops out of the jeep. The ocean was so blue and so clear that you could see the bottom. Bucky looks to the right and see the rocks and makes a mental note to stay away from that. Clint grabs the surfboards and but them on the sand. He picks his up and runs into the water. "Come on Buck!" Yells Clint. Buck grabs his board and kiss Steve quickly and joins Clint. "Be careful!" Yells Steve. Darcy looked at Steve. "They are going to be fine, calm down" she says. Steve nods and sits beside Thor. " You know, we should keep an eye on them" says Loki. " We will" says Tony. 

" Nice wave Clint" Bucky laughs. Clint smiles. "Hey, it's fun to do stunts and fail!" He says. Bucky laughs. " very true" Clint starts to look closer into the water. "What's that?" Asks Clint. "What do you mean?" Asks Bucky has he turns. He turns to see a dolphin jumping over Bucky and swimming off. Clint and Bucky laughs. Clint starts paddling with the beauitful caring creatures. Bucky soon follows to see something in the distance. Curious he starts heading towards the thing. Clint looks over as soon as the dolpins swims off in a frantic pace. He starts heading towards Bucky. Once he stops beside Bucky he looks at him. " what on earth is that?" He asks. " I think its a injured dolphin." Says Bucky. " And I don't like the look of the injury" Buck continues. Clint looks at it quizzically. "It looks like it was bitten by something, I think we sould get out of here." Bucky nos. They both use the waves to get to shore. But the first wave Bucky uses, the board was tugged out from under his feet. He falls into the water and his back scraps agaisnt the rock on the bottom of the ocean. He swims up and gasps for air. He notices his board was a little ways away from him and he swims to it. Clint turns around and looks at Bucky. " Hey man you ok?" He asks. Before Bucky could answer he was pulled down into the water. Then pain shot up his right leg and he starts hitting the thing that had his leg. He couldn't breath and could only see red. His heart was pounding. Where was Clint? Why wasn't he helping? The shark threw his head side to side to get the leg but Bucky manage to slip and started to kick upwards. But the shark went to eat him again only to hit his left arm and the teeth got caught. Bucky shrieked in pain and pulled his arm away only for more pain to shoot up his left arm. Bucky needed air and soon. 

Clint panicked. "BUCKY!" Clint yelled. " Bucky where are you!" Oh god Steve is going to kill him. He looked around then spotted red. It was Bucky's blood. " Buck! Buck!" Clint yelled and dived into the water. He couldn't see, all he could see was red. But then he got hit and he lost all the air and swam up for air and gasps. He saw the shark tail and he knew he had to get help. But then he saw the shark swim away and Bucky shot up and gasps for air. "Oh my god Bucky!" Clint yells and hugs him. "We are not safe, we need to get to the rocks! " yells Bucky, but then shrieks in pain when he tried to swim. Clint grabs his board and pushed it to Bucky. Then grabs the string and started to pull the string while swimming to the rocks. The shark comes by and snaps the string. " Damn it!" Yells Clint. " Go get out of here, I got this!" Yells Bucky. He trusted Bucky so he swam to the rocks quickly. He climbs onto the rock and looks back to see that Bucky has mnage to get to a rock not too far from his. " Buck you ok?" Yells Clint. " I just got attacked by a shark, my left arm and right leg is bleeding out and it hurts like a son of a bitch, what do you think!?" Yells Bucky but then groans from the pain. "Ok, ok jeez but we have 2 big problems." Clint says. " What's that" Bucky asks. " One I need to get over to you to stop your bleeding or you are going to bleed out and die and two, how do we tell the others that there's a shark and that you are badly injured." Clint says. Oh god, Steve is really going to kill him. "I don't know Clint, I just don't know. " Bucky says.


	5. Help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now focusing on Steve and his friends on the beach. Then going back to Buck and Clint.

Natasha was the first one to hear Clint calling frantically. She looks over to see him looking around and then diving into the water. " Guys, I think there's something wrong." Natasha says while standing up."what do you mean? Where's Bucky?" Steve says shoting up and looking everywhere. The rest of the team stands up and looks everywhere for Clint and Bucky. They see Clint gasp for air and looking frantically again. Then they see Bucky shoting up and coughing like crazy. They are yelling. " what are they saying?" Asks Darcy. " I have no clue?" Loki answers. Steve almost dives in to go to them when he hears Bucky shriek in pain. Tony holds him back. " Wait!" Yells Tony. They see Bucky and Clint get on the rocks. " Why are they going on the rocks?"asks Steve. Thor went over and grabbed his board. "I'm going to find out" Thor says and dives into the water and paddling towards Clint and Bucky.

" Shit! Thor's coming over!" Yells Clint. Bucky sits up wided eyes. " THOR! STAY OUT OF THE WATER! SHARK!" Yells Bucky. Clint joins in too. "GO BACK THOR, GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Clint yells. But it was too late. The shark jumps and eats Thor and the only thing left on the board was his legs. " Oh my god" whispers Bucky while Clint covers his mouth and looks away. "We tried Buck, we really tried" whispers Clint. " God damn it, you stupid idiot! " Yells Bucky in fustration. Moruning for losing one of his close friends. Clint notices the shark circling around Bucky's rock. "Buck is your stop watch still working?" Asks Clint. " Ya why?" Clint points at the shark. " That shark is ccircling around your rock, time how long he fullies circles your rock." Clint explains. " Then when he on the other side you swim over to my rock, Clint you are a genius!" Yells Bucky. Clint grins and nods, but then turns into concern when Bucky whimpers in pain. Bucky takes off his surfing shirt and rips the sleeve off. Clint looks at Bucky confused. " What are you doing?" Clint ask. Bucky stayed silent and continued with pretty much the last of his strength. He grabed the string that Clint has manage to save and put it around his leg above the shark bite and tied it as tight as he could. Then he grabbed the ripped sleeve and put his foot through it. Then he slowly but surely put the fabric over the bitemark. He hisses in pain and started to time the shark. 

Steve could hear Darcy scream and the others gasp as they watch the shark eat Thor. His heart spiked in fear for Clint and Bucky. What if they were hurt? How are they going to get to them? "You ok Seve?" Asks Tony. Steve wiped his eyes after he realize that he was crying. " Bucky and Clint, how are we going to get them out?" Steve asks with a shaky voice. Tony smiled sadly "I don't know Steve" and Steve goes over to Natasha and hugs her as they both started to cry for their loved ones. 

Bucky stops the stopwatch for the third time when the shark finishes his circle. " Ok, 15 seconds. "says Bucky. Clint groans. "That's a fast fucking shark, like why can't he go for the dolpin he was eating" Clint said. Bucky signed and winched from the pain in his left arm. " Because my blood is more fresh." Bucky said matter of fact. Clint groans again. "Steve is going to kill me" Clint says this time. Bucky grins. " It's ok, I won't let him kill my best friend." Clint smiles. " Ok, so 15 seconds, I can do this just tell me when to dive" Clint says nervously. Bucky grins again. Then he looks for the Great White. " Ok, now!" Yells Bucky. Clint dives and started to swim. 

10 seconds.  
Bucky holds his breath his heart pinches from fear. 

5 seconds.  
" Hurry up, Clint! You have 5 seconds!" Says Bucky and Clint picks up his pace.

3 seconds.  
Bucky holds his right arm out and holds his hand out. He gasps because he sees the shark right behind Clint.

2 seconds.  
Clint grabs Bucky's hand and quickly climbs onto the rock. 

1 second.   
Clint barely had time to get his legs out, but he was safe and not eaten. " You scared me man!" Yells Bucky. " I'm sorry!" Says Clint. Bucky looks scared and relieved for his friend, but then his face scrunched up in pain and a low painful whine came from Bucky. Clint feels awful and wishes that he was in Bucky's place and not Bucky. " Let me look at your arm." Says Clint. Bucky slowly holds his left arm up. Clint sees something white. " Ok, I see something I'm going to have to pull it out. This is going to hurt." Bucky gulps in fear then nods and holds his breath. Clint puts his fingers ingo the ocean then he digs his fingers into Bucky's arm. Bucky screams in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I almost got it." Says Clint with tears in his eyes. He took a firm hold and pulled it out of Bucky's arm. He puts it into the ocean to clean the blood off and takes a close look at it. It's a shark tooth. " Well, theres a souvenir for ya" and Bucky scoffed in pain with ears rolling down his cheeks. He lays down or well more like collapse onto the rock. Bucky does not have much strength and his left arm hurt like a bitch. " Well lets get some blood circulation into your leg" says Clint and he slowly pulls the ripped sleeve down and takes a closer look at the leg. There was a deep gash on his arm and if you pull a little bit of skin back you could see the bone and the bone was half gone. "My god" whispers Clint. " Is it that bad?" Asks Bucky. " ya it's bad Buck you need to go to the hospital" answers Clint. He slowly unties the string that was tied tightly tied around Bucky's leg. " Now slowly move your toes. " Clint demanded. Bucky couldn't move them at first but after a minute he could move his toes again. Clint ties it again tight but loose enough that blood could run through his leg. Clint looks at Bucky and almost panicked. Bucky was dozing off and could barely move because of his lack of strength. Clint signed and saw a rock not too far and had a line of rocks that led to the shore. Clint could go and tell the others what's going on, but he couldn't leave Bucky. Clint was at war with himself. He didn't know what to do.


	6. Taking chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Swearing and death! If that bugs you, this story is not good for you!

Clint was debating which choice to pick. After a while he looked at Bucky. Bucky was as pale as a ghost and his breathing was getting slower and heavier. Clint knew what he had to do. He took off Bucky's watch and put itoon and put 15 seconds. He kneels down beside Bucky. " Hey Buck, I'm going to be right back" Clint whispers and Bucky whines low in his throat. He looks at the shark and watches it. Once the shark was far enough he starts the watch and dives I to the cold water. He swims as fast as he can. He steps onto the rock and right on coral. clint yelps and hisses in pain. He looks at the watch. He had 3 seconds on the clock left. He starts jogging and jumps onto the next rock. Now they had a chance of getting out. 

Steve and Natasha were watching with worry. Darcy and Loki were finding a way to get to Clint and Bucky on the rock, and Tony was trying to start the jeep. " Son of a fucking bitch! Looks like I have o run to the cottage." Tony signs. " Alright" Darcy says. Tony turns and starts to run to the cottage. Loki yells. " Guys, Clints coming" he yells. Steve and Natasha looks at them. "Oh my god Clint!" Yells Natasha ans runs over to Clint who was shivering and wheezing. " Bucky is hurt" Clint manage to wheeze out. "What! What do you mean!" Yells Steve. Clint looks up. " The shark got Bucky on his right leg and his left arm. He might lose his left arm" says Clint. Steve looks at him in horror. " Bucky, no, NO, not Bucky. Please! He can't die! I love him!" Steve sobs. " It's ok Steve, we are going to him." Says Loki. Clint nods and hops onto the rocks. He turns to them. "The rocks are slippery and there's coral so be careful. " Says Clint. The rest nods. They started hopping onto the rocks single file. "We are half way there!" Yells Clint. Loki hops on and slips. " Shit!" Yells Loki and falls into the water. The shark was there in an instant. Loki shoots up and scrsams in pain as the shark tore his legs off! Darcy screams. " Help me, gahh, help me please!" Loki screams. The sharks shots up and bit his head off. Blood squirting out of his neck. Clint squeezes his eyes shut. While Steve looks away. Darcy frooze into place. "Come on guys, let's keep moving." Says Natasha. They started moving only slower. " Ok this is where you are going to swim fast, cause his shark is fast. You only have 15 seconds to get to Bucky's rock. " Clint tells them. The rest gulps in fear and nods. " Ok Natasha you go...... NOW!" Clint yells and Natasha dives into the water. She was swimming fast but the sharks was faster. It bit Natasha on the waist and she screams. " NATASHA!" Yells Clint. She punches the shark on the nose and it let's go and swims away. She crawls onto the rock and lays beside Bucky. Clint breath hitches. " It's ok Clint, , she's alive." Steve soothes and Clint nodded. " Ok Darcy you go.... NOW!" And Darcy dives and gets ontothe rock safely. " Steve go... now!" Steve dives and swims. He gets onto the rock and he falls beside Bucky and gasp in horror. " Oh Bucky, your going to be ok" Steve sobs and puts Bucky's head onto his lap. Clint sits beside Natasha and looks at Darcy. " What now?" She whispers. Everyone shrugs and looks lost. " The tide is going to rise in 10 minutes so everyone needs to get off this rock. " Clint explains. 

Tony has been running for an hour and he knows he's close. "God damn it" he scowls. It's his fault. He just had to bring them here. " I should have been infrmed there was a god damn SHARK!" He screams in fustration. He starts running again. He sees the cottage and sprints even faster. He slams into the door and opens it. Leaving the door open he grabs his phone and diald 9-1-1. " Come on, come on. Answer the damn phone!" Tony yells. "This is the emergy line what can I do for you?" The women on the phone says. " Yes! There was a shark attack and two of my friends are trapped on a rock and o my god, the tide us about to rise in 5 minutes and I need help!" Yells Tony into the phone. "Alright sir I need you to take a deep breath. What's your address?" The women asks calmly. " Huh um right ok my address is 34568 Grant Street. Please hurry they don't have much longer!" Tony says desperately. " Wait is this Tony Stark? " she asks. " YES!" He yells. " Oh my dear lord ok Mr. Stark help is on their way" the women said. "Thank you!" Tony yells and hangs up the phone and starts praying that they come soon.

Bucky opens his eyes to see Steve. Bucky smiles, it was all a bad dream. He moves his left arm to touch Steve on the cheek when he yelps in pain. It was true the whole thing. It was not a dream. "Damn it" Bucky hisses and slowly sits up. " How the hell did you guys get on the rock?" Bucky asks. " Well now we are leaving this rock" says Clint. As Darcy dives and swims to the rock. Bucky was confused. Clint has pulled another shark tooth out of Natasha's waist. " Tasha you ok?" Bucky whispers. She nodded. "I'm going to the shore and hope to god that Tony has called for help." Clint says and grabs Natasha. Steve looked at Bucky. " What do we do we only have 1 minute till the high tide." Steve's says. Bucky took Steve's hand and squeezed his hand. " Go, I won't handle that you died if you guys manage to save me. I love you Steve but you need to go" Bucky pleads. Steve was about to argue when Clint grabbed Steve's shoulder. Steve knew it was hopeless. Steve signed and kissed Bucky like it was going to be the last time. He took out his swiss army knife and puts it into Bucky's hand. "Take this at least" Steve whispers. He stood up and dived into the water when Clint told him too. Darcy looks at Bucky and she sighs. But the shark was coming towards them while Clint was swimming. " Clint look out!" Darcy screams. She jumps into the water and the shark swallowed her and Clint screams. " DARCY" Natasha crys and Steve hugs her. "We need to get to shore" says Steve. Everyone knew that was the toughest thing for him to say since his lover was being left behind and that his close friend had just died. When they stepped onto the sand they turned around and saw that Bucky was almost covered in water. Steve sobbed. It wasn't for him. It was for Bucky's survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. I feel like this is shit.


	7. Bucky fights for survival.

Tony heard the police and ambulance sirens before they even shows up. Tony runs outside. "Evening sir, where's the beach?" The police officer asks. " Just down this trail" Tony yells quickly and hops into the police car. The police car speeds down the trail with the ambulances racing right behind them. 

Bucky looks around. Where the fuck is he suppose to go? Damn it! Ok Bucky breath just breath. He sees that all the rocks are covered in water. His is just barely above the water. He sees the Great White moving closer and closer to him. " I'm not fucking dieing, not today!" Bucky says and jumps onto the sharks back and digging the knife into it's back. The shark squeals in pains and starts thrasing to throw Bucky off. Bucky lands in the water but the knife was still in the sharks bak. The shark turns and bites Bucky's left arm completely off. Bucky screams in pain and was starting to lose vision. E looks down to see a spike at the bottom. He dives and grabs it but it would not come off. Bucky tugs and tugs but it just would not move. He swims up to only get hit by the sharks tail and was thrown to the side. He kicks up and gasps for air. He sees that the knife was gone from its back. He looks and can not see it. He kicks the shark in the nose for it to squeal in pain again. Bucky was having a hard time staying above the water with one arm and he was lacking the strength. Bucky knew he was scewed.

The police and ambulance arrives and Tony hops out of the police car. "Where's Loki and Darcy? Clint how are you on shore? What the hell did I miss?" Tony questions the others. But before the others could answer they hear a scream and a high pitch squeal. " What the hell!?" Yells one of the police officers. One of te paramedics puts Natasha in the vehicle. "Sir she is going to need surgery the second she arrives at the hospital." The paramedic says to Clint. He just nods and gasps when he sees Bucky fighting the shark. " Bucky, NO!" Yells Clint. The police officer grabs his walkie talkie. " We need a chopper at 34568 Grant Street now! I repeat a chopper at 34568 Grant Street now!" He yells into the walkie talkie. The paramedics took Steve and the others to take a check up o them while the police form a pla on how to save Bucky. 

Bucky hated this. Why the hell did he accept this vacation anyway? It's not a vacation, it's hell. Bucky shrieks again when the shark pushes him under water again. He is exhausted. Maybe he should give up. He barely had enough strength to move anyway. But then he thought about Steve. How they first met on a beach, where they went on there first date, and when they had sex for the first time. Bucky remembers how Steve makes him so happy and how his family was happy for him and they love Steve. He had to fight back. Like his strength has returns he sees the swiss army knife. He grabs it and stabs it into one of the sharks eyes. The right eye. He pulls the knife out and stabs it into his left eye. He pulls the knife out again and kicks up and gasps for air. Bucky looks around for the shark and he is starting to get weak again and he starts wheezing. Did the shark break his ribs, it must have. Then he remembers the spike. He dives back down into the water and uses the knife to get the spike out of the rock and the shark head butts him into his side and the spike floats up while screams in pain once again. He shoots up and started to breath for air. He grabs the spike and screams when the shark shot up and lands on top of him. But Bucky has stabbed the spike into it through the shark's head. Bucky was so exhausted. Pain was all he could feel and it felt like torture. Bucky felt numb and his breathing was even slower and Bucky slowly closes his eyes. He wanted to sleep. Then all Bucky could see was black.


	8. Living a whole new life?

Steve was anxious. The chopper has arrived and he hopes that they can find him. He heard they found the dead shark with a spike through its head and he was proud. Bucky has fought and killed a shark, not many people can go and say that. But yet again, he was nervous. Who knows what that shark did to Bucky. Bucky could have gotten injured worse. Tony comes in. " Natasha had a 36 hour surgery and is ok. Other than having scars but she's ok." Tony says and Steve signs in relief. " Thank goodness, Clint will be happy about that." Steve answers back. But hs gut was stil jumbled into a ball of nerves for Bucky. " Have they found him yet?" Steve asks. Tony signs. " Not yet, I'm sorry. It's all my fault for dragging you guys out here and usually they serach the shore and tell me if there was a shark or not. They didn't say anything so I thought it was in the clear." Tony says feeling guilty. " Tony, it was not your fault. These things happen because life's not fair." Steve says to Tony. " It's not your fault" Steve says again to grill it into Tony's brain. Tony nods and hugs Steve. Hugging back he felt more calm. Then Clint races into the tent. " They found Bucky!" Clint yells and the trio runs out of the tent. Steve gasps in horror. Bucky was missing a left arm and his ribs were showing that 4 ribs were broken. Bucky was ghostly pale and Steve could see that they stapled the cut on his leg for now to stop the bleeding. There was a cut above his right eyebrow and there was a blood trail down his forehead. Tony puts a hand onto Steve's shoulder to show that he's there for him. Clint looks away and squeezes his eyes shut. " I'm sorry sr but I need you to stand to the side" says a paramedic as they put Bucky into an ambulance. " Can I ride with Bucky please?" Says Steve. The paramedic signs and nods. Steve sits into the vehicle and grabs Bucky's right hand. A couple of tears fell down Steve's cheeks. He couldn't believe that this happened to Bucky and Natasha. They both don't deserve this. Darcy, Loki, and Thor are going to be missed and Steve is afraid that their families will blame Tony or Bucky for this. "Sir can you please move over a little bit? I need to put an IV into his arm." The paramedic asks. Steve nods and moves over while still holding Bucky's hand. Soon they arrived at the hospital and took Bucky into surgery right away. Steve had to wait I the waiting room. So he heads to the desk "Hi may I please see a Natasha Romanoff?" Steve asks.

Natasha hated hospitals. There food sucks, there nurses sucks, and everything had to be white. Natasha heard the door open and she perked up. She smiled when she saw Steve. "Steve, it's great to see you." Says Natasha. Steve grins and sits down in a white chair beside her bed. "Ya, it's good to see that you are ok after the surgery Tasha?" Steve answers. Natasha grins. " How's Bucky?" She asks concerned. Steve blew out a deep breath and ran his right hand over his face. "Bucky's in surgery right now and he is not looking good" Steve explains. Then Clint and Tony enters. " Good to see you Tash" Tony says. Clint kisses Natasha and gently hugs her. " Well, I guess binki season is over for me" Natasha pouts. Everyone laughs and Natasha smiles. But then Pepper runs in. " Oh my god, I heard about the shark and I was so scared . Are you ok?" She asks everyone. "I'm ok, just spooked." Tony says and kisses Pepper. " My feet got cut pretty badly from coral but I will be find." Clint answers. Steve signs. " I'm scared but fine. Bucky is in surgery. The shark got him." Pepper gasps. " Oh Steve, I'm so sorry." Says Pepper while hugging Steve. Clint signs. " But Loki, Thor, and Darcy are dead." Clint says sadly. Pepper bursts into tears and Tony hugs her. Natasha signs "well what about everyone takes a seat?" Say Natasha. Everyone nodded and sat down. " Ugh I hate white walls, why does everything have to be white?" Natasha groans out. " Just to mess with ya" says Clint. Everyone chuckles. The doctor comes in. " Well, Natasha looks like you have some friends. Well I'm Doctor East and Natasha should be out of the hospital in about 2 weeks. Now I do suggest that you take a therapy group or a therapist because not many people can handle a shark attack" Clint nods. " It might be for the best." Clint whispers to Natasha and she nods. " Sir, do you have news about James Barnes?" Sam asks from the doorway. " No, I'm I do not, but I will tell you when I learn the news" says Doctor East. Sam nods and the doctor leaves the room. Sam grins but then frowns. " I'm sorry I couldn't make the trip." Sam says. " Be glad you didn't go" mumbles Tony. Sam signs. " Barnes will get through this. He's real tough." Sam replies. Everyone nodded to Sam.

Doctor East looked at James who was lying on the bed with a heart monitor on his left side. Poor kid, having to go through a shark attack and killing the shark. Doctor East shakes his head. He turns to tell the group how James Barnes is doing. 

Steve stands up when Doctor East enters the room. "Well?" Says Steve. "Well, he's not doing to good. He has lost a left arm, has 4 broken ribs. He had some internal bleeding which they have manage to stop, and he lost a lot of blood. Now for his leg, we had to give him a piece of fake bone so it can be strong again, but he needs to learn how to walk again. Even if he does learn how to walk his right leg will give out once in a while. James also has an concussion and has scrath marks all up and down his back." The doctor finishes. Everyone was speechless. " Now it will definitely help to get him a therapist that will help him get confident and love his body again. It is going to be a long process, so you guys will need to be patient with him." Doctor East finishes. " Can I see him?" Steve asks. The doctor nods and leads them to Bucky's room. When he opens the door, Bucky was covered in bandages and had a breathing tube to help him breath own his throat. " How long was the surgery? " Sam asks. " 76 hours" Nurse Design answers for him. Sam nods and mumbled a quite "thank you" to stand beside Bucky. Steve was sitting beside Bucky and holding his hand praying for Bucky to just wake up. "When will he wake up?" Tony asks the nurse. Nurse Design signs and says "most likely in a couple of hours" Tony nods. Clint stands up "I'm going to get food, you guys want anything?" Clint asks. Sam and Tony raises their hands. Clint nods and heads out to the cafeteria. While everyone else just waits for Bucky to wake up. 

Bucky could feel the bright light under his eye lids. Was he dead? He wasn't sure. But then he hears a heart monitor. He was in the hospital. Bucky groans and opens his eyes. " Are you crying over me?" Bucky asks Steve. Steve sniffles and wipes his tears away. " What a baby" Bucky mumbles. Everyone laughs all teary eyed. " You scared me jerk" Steve says, "sorry punk" Bucky repiles. A female doctor has entered the room. "Hello Mr. Barnes, I am Doctor Eko and I am going to be your doctor" she smiles. " Well then, first off call me Bucky and second how long am I going to be in the hospital? " Bucky asks. " Maybe a couple of months" she answers. "Now I have a few questions for you Bucky." She says. Bucky smirks. " Ask away, I'm not going anywhere." Bucky repiles. " What type of shark has attacked you?" She asks. " A great white I believe." She writes it down onto her clipboard. " And how long have you been surfing?" She asks. " Umm I started when I was 8 and I'm 25 now so ummm 23 years" she writes it down. " Do you want us to call your family?" She asks. Bucky smiles. " Please do" he answers. Ok that is enough for now. You should get some rest" she explains. Bucky yawns. " Sounds great too me" Bucky says suddenly feeling exhausted. The rest of the team nods and walks out of the room. Steve kisses Bucky before he left and Bucky cuddles under his blanket and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the story is almost done, but I'm thinking about a sequel about the aftermath of the shark atack.


	9. Recovery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there is going to be a sequel for this story about the aftermath of when Bucky gets out of the hospital. Please comment to tell me what you think!

Bucky kept and dozing off. Bucky would wake up for 15 minutes then fall back asleep. Steve and the others were worried. A nurse came in. " Excuse me, is it normal for Bucky to keep dozing off? Sam asks the nurse. " Well, it depends. How long has he been dozing off?" The nurse asks. " Well, he would wake up for 15 minutes but then goes asleep the next and Bucky has been doing that for 3 days." Tony replies. The nurse nods and said "I'm pretty sure that he is on morphine, but I will ask the doctor to make sure." The nurse walks out. Natasha shrugs. " That makes sense, like Bucky is in alot of pain." Steve nods. Steve has been by Bucky's side the whole time, wouldn't leave his lover and the others were worried about him. " He is my son! I will see him!" A woman yells down in the hallway. Clint walks in. " His family is here." Clint says and everyone nodded and Steve looks up. " Well, send them in, like they need to see there son." Steve says. Clint nods and walks out. Then Winifred Barnes comes in. " Oh Bucky! My baby." She sniffles. " My baby boy" she says with a single tear rolling down her cheek. George and Rebecca Barnes joins Winifred. George hugs his wife to sooth her as Rebecca sits beside her brother and brush some hair on his forehead to the side. Rebecca stands up and hugs Steve. " I'm sorry, this must be hard for you" she murmurs quietly. " No it must be hard for your family." Steve answers. Becca nodded. " Mom dropped the phone and broke down once she heard the news." Becca said to Steve. " She's having a hard time." She says. Goerge sits beside his son and looks at Bucky. " When wil he wake up?" George asks. " Soon I believe. " Tony answers. They nodded. Winifred then goes to Steve quickly and hugs him. " How are you doing sweetheart? " Winnie asks. Steve took a shaky breath "I was helpless, he was on the rock and he was so weak, but then he fought the shark." Steve could not say anything else as he sobs. Everyone knew that Steve hated to feel helpless when someone close to him were hurt and Steve couldn't get to them. " Shhh it's ok, he's alive, injured but alive." Winnie soothes. After Steve has manage to calm down the doctor came in. " Ahh you must be Mr. And Mrs. Barnes, and to tell you now that Bucky is doing just find. He is on morphine so he can feel less painful. I'm Doctor Eko." The doctor says. Winnie and George stands up. ""It's a pleasure to meet you." George says while shaking Doctor Eko's hand. She nodded. " To tell you now he I dozing on and off, so when Bucky wakes up, it might be for about 15 minutes then he will start to doze off." She warns. They nodded and sat down to wait for Bucky to wake up.

Bucky's head was fuckng pounding, it really hurts. Not to mention his left stump was killing him. Bucky groans. " Bucky." Wait what? That's not Steve. That sounds like "Mom?" Bucky was so confused. " Yes baby, it's me. Your father and sister is here too." Winnie soothes. " Mom." Bucky smiles. Winnie smiles. " There's that smile." Bucky's mother says. Bucky sees that his father and sister is there. Becca gently hugs him. " It's nice to see you again Bucky. I just wish it was under better circumstances. " Says Becca. " Me too Beck" Bucky whispers. Steve and the others were in the hallway, wanting to give them some family time. "Steve, honey" Sarah Rogers walks down the hallway. Steve smiles slightly. " Mom." He says and hugs Sarah. Sarah smiles. " How are you doing?" Sarah asks. Steve smiles sadly. " I'm going to be alright, you should ask Bucky that question, every time one of us asks he stays quiet. We would only find out when the doctor asks." Steve answers. Sarah frowns. " That's werid. Buck always answers you." Sarah explains concerned. " Just give him time, lie he did just survived a shark attack and somehow killed the shark. " Natasha says. Sarah hugs Natasha. "Tasha, how you doing sweetheart? " Natasha shrugs. " I'm ok but sadly binki season is over for me. " Natasha replies. Sarah laughs quietly. " You will be just fine sweetheart." Sarah says while rolling her eyes. Natasha was always over dramatic. Sam comes by. "Sarah! It's nice to see you!" Sam exclaims and kisses her on the cheek. " Nice to see you too." She replies gently. Just then George opens the door. He gives a small shy smile. " Hey Sarah." George says. Sarah hugs George. " I'm sorry that this happened to Bucky, I knew how much he loves surfing." Sarah says sadly. " Ya, he wants to find a way to keep surfing when he gets out of the hospital. " George says while chuckling. Sarah rolls her eyes. " Of course he does." And they both laughed quietly. Steve frowned. " Why does he want to keep surfing?" Steve asks. George grins. " Son, Buck has been surfing since he was 8 ysars old. Honestly he lovss it so much. Bucky is always happy when he sees the ocean." Bucky's father says seriously. Steve smiles. " You gyys can go in" George adds quickly. They are filed into the room. Winnie was holding Bucky's hand and Rebecca was sitting by his left side smiling. " Bucky, I heard you wanted to keep surfing." Tony says. "Ya, I'm not letting some stupid shark stoping me from doing the thing I love." Bucky replies. Sam chuckles. " You are one crazy kid" Sam says. Bucky's smile gets bigger. The doctor comes in. " Alright, this is alot of people." She says chuckling. " Bucky's is loved" sys Becca and everyone agrees. Doctor Eko smiles. " Well I will be right back then" she says and walks out of the room.

As Doctor Eko closes the door behind her and walks down the hallway she was smiling. This Bucky was one man. He is not run down by the shark and doesn't play the victim like most people do after a shark attck happens. "Excuse me Doctor Eko, do you have patient James Barnes?" Asks a nurse. " Why yes I do why?" She asks. " Well there's a couple of interviewers who wants to talk to him. " she says. " well, it's not my choice, I will need to talk to Mr. Barnes about that." Eko answers. The nurse nods. " Have you seen the news?" She asks. Doctor Eko frowns. " I don't think so, why?" Eko asks. The nurse grins. " Maybe you should turn on the t.v for Mr. Barnes. " the nurse replies. Doctor nods and the nurse walks away. Doctor Eko grabbed his file and started to head to his room. 

" So the shark tooth I pulled out of your arm, I know not funny but here." Clint says puting something into Bucky's hand. Bucky takes a closer look at it. It's the shark tooth but on a necklace. " Thanks, actually this is really cool." Bucky smiles. The doctor comes in. She walks over to the t.v and turns it on. The news was on. "Now for today's news, there was a shark attack on 34568 Grant Street, as a James Buchanan Barnes was attack by a shark and was out on a rock for serveral hours" says one of the news people. The other news person perks up. " I heard that he killed the shark, this kid is amazing, not many people kills a Great White shark. I heard that there was a spike right through it's head." The female looks impressed. " That's becuse it is true. But he was injured of course. He has 4 broken ribs, a replacment bone in his right leg and lost a left arm. But yet he doesn't play the victim. " Says the female and the male perks up even more. " James is one hell of a male, his parents should be proud." He says. Winnie looks at Bucky. " It's true. We are proud of you"she says. George nodded and put his hand onto his wife's shoulder. The Doctor looks up. " Right there is a couple of interviewers who wants to speak to you but I said it was your choice." Doctor Eko says. " Not right now I'm exhausted." Bucky says. " How are you feeling Bucky? " asks Doctor Eko. " My leg and stump hurts a little bit" Bucky answers. "Alright, I'm going to give you some morphine to help with the pain and you should try to get some rest. " Doctor Eko explains. Bucky nods. " Alright we will go to the cafeteria to get something to eat." Saeah says and herds everybody out of the room. Bucky just nods starting to doze off. Doctor Eko smiles and heads out of the room and closs the door behind her.


	10. what do we do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok last chapter! Sorry this wasn't so long but I will make a sequel!

"Ok Bucky you have been here for 3 months. Let's get that bahdage off and see how your leg is doing." Doctor Eko explains. Bucky nodded. Doctor Eko cuts the bandages and slowly starts to pul it off. Winifred and Steve were there. Bucky was squeezing Steve's hand and Bucky's eyes closed shut. Bucky couldn't look he just couldn't. His eyes only squeezed shut and tensed even more when he heard people gasp and some sign and squeak trying not to make a noise. Steve leaned over and whispers into Bucky's ear. " It's ok Buck, just relax. It's not that bad, I promise." Bucky trusted Steve but he didn't know if he should look or not. "He's right Bucky." Says Doctor Eko. Bucky then slowly flutter his eyes open ad look at his right leg. The scar was rounded like a shark had it him, (but that's because he was bitten by a shark) and it was dented in (kinda like a dent in a car). The scar stared from his thigh to his calf and it looked ugly. Bucky hated it. He looked away with ears in his eyes. " It's going to be alright son." Winnie says to Bucky and hugs him. Bucky leans into his mother's hug. Winnie and Steve gives the best hugs to Bucky. Bucky signs. " Whats the news?" Bucky asks Doctor Eko. The female looked at Bucky. " Well, it looks like you might have to be learn to put weight on your right leg and give it the basics to walk. So technically you have to lear how to walk again. Some days your right leg will give out incthe middle of the day or when you are walking." She pauses so everyone can let the information sink in. " For now I will make appointments with a Doctor Bruce Banner, so he will be your therapist. Foor now you will have to use a wheelchair to get around." She explains. Doctor Eko looks at Steve. " If there are stairs, you are going to help Bucky up the stairs alright?" Doctor Eko asks Steve. " Alright." Steve answers. "Alright so I know this is alot of information so I am going to give you a booklet of how to care for your wounds and make sure you have a daily planner so you don't forget your appointments." Bucky flinched a little. This is too much. "Now you won't get out of the hospital for 2 more months because we want you to relax and to run some tests. And, of course, ask you some questions." Doctor stops saying anymore things because she saw Bucky flinching more and more. The female hates how he's trying to hide it. Doctor Eko will explain some more another time because she knows it's a lot of information to take in at once. There was a knock on the door. Nurse Justice looks at Bucky. " Hello Mr. Barnes but there is a couple of interviewers who wants to speak to you. " She finishes. Bucky signs. " Fine but only one at a time ad if Becca, Clint, and Steve gets to be with me." Bucky says. Nurse Justice nods and walks away. " You didn't have to do that. " says Clint. Bucky grimace "might as well get it dne and over with." Bucky mutters. 

" Hello, my name is Kyle Frank and I want to ask some questions." Kyle finishes and starts the tape recorder. " So, James, when did you reliaze that you and Mr. Barton could have been in trouble?" Kyle asks. " Well, first off, call me Bucky. James is too formal. And to answer your question, Clint and I saw a dolphin that was badly injured and I saw the bite mark in its side. And yes the dolpin was dead." Bucky answers. " Alright Bucky, you don't have to answer this question but when did you lose your left arm?" Bucky took in a shaky breath. "Well, at first there was a long gash along my left arm and was most likely going to lose my left arm anyway, but I lost it when I ws fighting with the shark." Bucky replies and Steve squeezes his hand. " And it was a Great White shark? " Kyle asks. " Yes" Rebecca grimace. She knows how strong and fast great whtes are. Bucky was lucky to even be alive. " Alright now, while you were on the rock, what were your thoughts?" Kyle asks. Clint gotta admit, that was a good question. " Well, first I thought about my childhood. When I got my first surfboard, when I first held my baby sister and all the ggod memories. " Rebecca smiled when he mentioned her. " But then, I thought aout how I met my good friends and Steve. How we always smiled and had a good time. But then I thought about Thor, Darcy and Loki, and how they died. How they sacrifice themselves and how they could have gotten married and have kids. " Bucky stopped talking because he couldn't. A single tear fell down his cheek and he angrily wiped it away. " It's alright, this must be hard for you." Kyle said and smiled. Bucky just nodded. " Ok, I think that's enough for today" Steve says sternly. " It's alright I want to interview Clint and Natasha next anyway, have a nice day Bucky." Kyle says and packs up. Once Kyle left Steve hugged him when Bucky started to cry some more. Bucky cried and cried until exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep. 

Natasha was at home with Clint. Rebecca just called saying that the press tried to get to Bucky and that they should take caution too. Natasha hip hurts and she is wearing the 3 shark teeth around her neck. Clint comes in. " Hey you ok?" Clint asks his girlfriend. " I'm ok my hip hurts a little but I'm ok." Natasha replies. Clint nods and hands her a pain killer and a glass of water. "For your hip." Clint says. Natasha nods and put the pill in her mouth and took a sip of water. "So Tasha ou have an appointment wth a Doctor Bruce Banner with Bucky. The Doctor thought it was best for both of you to have the appointment together cause you guys are close friends." Clint says. Natasha breaths a sign of relief. " Thank god" she breaths. " When is it?" Natasha asks. " Oh not for 2 to 3 months." Clint says. Natasha nods. " Ok" she says. 

Steve was talking to Doctor Eko in the hallway. " Ok so here's my number if you have any questions." Eko hands her number to Steve. " And to warn you. Bucky is going to have really bad nightmares." She warns. " if he does have a nightmare that is really bad then he will need to take these pills to him before he goes back to sleep. He will need to take these for pain and these pills for his head." Doctor Eko says. " Ok wow this is a lot." Steve says. "Sorry" says Doctor Eko. " No, it's fine, they are for Bucky that's what matters." Steve answers quickly. The doctor nods and walks off. Steve looks at Bucky. Steve knows that Bucky is going to have a hard time. But Bucky will get better. Natasha too. They both are strong as nails and will get through this. It's going to be hard and it will take a long time but Steve and Clint loves Bucky and Natasha and nothing is going to change that. No matter what people do.


End file.
